1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode material for lithium secondary battery having a nanoheterostructure, a method for producing the same, and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Related Background Art
Lithium secondary batteries have been known as secondary batteries with high energy density, and have conventionally been used as power sources for various electronic instruments. However, conventional lithium secondary batteries do not necessarily have sufficient output characteristics, for example, sufficient discharge capacity. Hence, a lithium secondary battery with higher output characteristics has been desired.
M. Hara et al. discloses, in J. Power Sources, 2009, vol. 189, pp. 485 to 489, a lithium secondary battery comprising, as a positive electrode, a composite material obtained by forming a lithium-ion conductor (Li0.35La0.55TiO3 (LLT)) having an inverse opal structure by a sol-gel method using monodispersed polystyrene beads as a template, and filling the pores of this porous LLT with an electrode material (LiMn2O4) by a sol-gel method.